As a support structure for a fuel tank disposed on an upper surface of a lower vehicle body structural member, a structure is known in which the fuel tank is disposed on the upper surface of the lower vehicle body structural member via a cushion rubber, and a band member is passed around the fuel tank with both ends of the band member being secured to the lower vehicle body structural member to thereby support the fuel tank (Patent Document 1). In this support structure, by increasing the tensile load on the band member (namely, tightening force applied to the fuel tank), it is possible to increase the mounting strength of the fuel tank on the vehicle body.
Also, as a structure for attaching the cushion rubber on the fuel tank as a member for damping vibrations, etc., a structure is known in which the cushion rubber is attached to an outer surface of the fuel tank via a double-sided tape (Patent Document 2).